Dragonball Generation
by ohangay
Summary: Starts after the Majin Buu saga. A mysterious Saiyajin comes to Earth to find the last of her race to help her defeat an unknown foe, but is that is all she's come for?
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Generation

"Hi this is Ohangay and this is the first installment of Dragonball Generation hope yah all like it."

This story is set after the Buu saga Gohan has divorced Videl and he has begun to train again with the help of Bulmas' gravity machine. We join the story with Gohan training with Goku in the mountains.

Post Script: Hi, oh my god I can't believe it but I found this story after three years. Kinda happy now but there are major alterations needed. I really need criticism and any comments as It will help me write quicker and with more confidence. Cheers

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball if I did I would then be rich as croesus and happy as larry

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Gohan hit me I can take it,"

"Okay you asked for it" Gohan smirked as he Zanzokened behind his father and slammed him into the side of a mountain. Goku pulled himself out of the mountain and wiped his mouth of blood. "Nice one I guess I underestimated you, have you been training?"

"Yep"

"Thought so but although your power has increased you still need some one on one training"

"Huh" Gohan said just before Goku kneed him in the groin, upper cut him in the chin and hammered him to the ground. Gohan pulled himself laboriously out of the ground

"Guess I should have seen that one coming"

"Yep, I did say you needed practice"

"Yeah you did but what about this, masenko HAAAAA!" Gohan screamed as the blast few at nearly the speed of light towards its target. Goku didn't have time to avoid the blast so he did the only thing he could.

" KAAAMEHHAAMEHHAAAAAA!" Goku screamed. The two blasts met and a huge explosion was heard, the light of the Ki would be blinding to anyone near the site but it ended soon enough. When the dust cleared two super Saiya-jins were seen standing not a scratch on either.

"Well that showed what we can do fancy a quick break," Goku commented slightly out of breath.

"Yeah okay but just for a while," Gohan said slightly more out of breath.

Meanwhile in a space pod just passing Saturn a young female Saiya-jin was preparing to land on Earth.

" 8 hours ETA on earth," The pods computer announced, " Good luck Kure"

" I'll need it if I'm going to find the last of the Saiya-jins," Kure said to herself before the computer put her in suspended animation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on earth.

" Come on dad let's start out again, you did say I needed more training," Gohan whined.

" Okay okay but I'm stopping after 30 minutes, I'm hungry," Goku said scratching the back of his head as he usually did, Gohan just face faulted. The two Saiya-jins powered up and started fighting they both stayed in their normal forms as they knew it gave them a better power increase when they went ssj. Gohan attacked first with a flurry of punches towards Goku's head and torso, he dodged most of them but the ones that struck hurt, impressing the elder Saiya-jin with his sons' progress. Gohan stopped for a split second to reposition himself. Goku saw his chance and plunged his fist into Gohan's gut making him double over, Goku used this to his advantage and he round house kicked him in the side forcing him through a mountain range. Gohan almost screamed in pain but didn't as he realized he was inside the mountain, using this to his advantage he lay there thinking what to do. His mind floated towards his weaknesses and how he never seemed to be able to win even though he was the strongest person on earth. His thoughts getting darker he felt fury overpowering his usual rational senses bringing him an incredible rush of power. He slowly got up and headed towards the exit of the mountains' new cave He fired a weak blast away from where he sensed Goku to distract his attention while he phased behind his father and snap kicked him in the back sending him flying into the air. Gohan then appeared before Goku and kicked him into the ground as hard as he could he then fired a strong blast down after Goku the blast connected and blew up injuring Goku enough to almost kill him.

"Had enough Goku," Gohan spoke the words coldly he raised his hand to kill Goku when he snapped out of the rage induced trance, he powered down, it was Goku that spoke.

"Gohan are you okay you zoned out, you seemed to let your Saiya-jin instincts take over," Goku said in agony the words slow and painful, worry spread accross his face more than the obvious pain he was in

"Yeah I'm okay I don't quite know what happened, all I felt was rage for being unable to defeat you with my attacks and I felt a surge of power I can't remember anything after that." He lied. Gohan said the words with sorrow though, looking towards the ground in shame. "Here have this," Gohan gave Goku a sensu bean. Goku got up and went to console his son.

"It's okay son you've just got to control your rage and use it to boost your power and not lose control, now lets go back home and have dinner." Goku said trying his best to comfort his son without letting his great concern for gohans' mental state show.

"okay." Gohan meekly agreed.

As they flew home Gohan struggled within himself, 'what happened, why did I lose it, I thought I was now in full control of my powers. I can't believe I beat my father, I can't believe I almost killed him! ' but one thought tortured the Saiya-jin more than anything else, 'I can't believe I enjoyed it'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is the end of chapter 1 of DBG I will write more but it may take a while meanwhile I need you the reader to comment to help make this better and to give me more confidence to write more, but if you are going to complain about Goku or Gohan maybe being OOC don't this is my story and I'll do what I want with it, it is after all an AU story the characters are not meant to be identicle to the originals. Oh and Kure is pronounced cooreh, and watch this space because she will play an increasingly important part in the story wink wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon ball generation: Arrival

Hi it's me Ohangay welcome to the next installment, first I will reply to the kind reviews I have received.

Anonymous: As to whether Videl will be in the story I don't think so, you will understand soon. It's not that I don't like Videl, I think she is great, but she is just not for this story, sorry guys.

one who reads fics: The timeline it is not that far after DBZ, maybe 5 years I am thinking that Videl and Gohan rushed into marriage and it didn't work.

Thank you so much Kate for your review I will try to take these points on board, I had this chapter already written out so I went back and rewrote it to try and get rid of the mistakes, I hope it's a bit better.

Thank you also to Hope and Gohan's ultimate power for being very supportive.

So here is the second chapter of DBG

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan stood outside his house it was 3 in the morning.

Staring into the stars the cold night air blew around him and the street was silent, in the light of the moon. He was still contemplating the incident earlier that day. As he was deep in thought his senses alerted him to the approaching Saiya-jin, his head snapped up and he looked to the dark nights sky,

"Something's coming," he said to himself.

then he sensed a ki signature, it wasn't too strong but it was getting closer.

"Shit it's faster than I thought," he exclaimed, seeing it streaking towards the mountainous region above the city.

(I'd better get dad first before I investigate) he thought and sped towards his father's house.

Meanwhile now out of the space pod Kure stood scanning her surroundings. She walked out of the large crater that the pod had made to take a look at the planets' landscape. There was little around she had landed in a field of short grass which ran up into the mountains only a few hundred meters to her left.

To look upon her you would see a person of medium build and height with dark purpleish black hair, of about shoulder length that spiked out all over the place worse than even goku's. Her facial features are strong and although quite powerful don't make her look any less feminine than Chi-Chi. The most striking part of her though is her eyes which shine a brilliant turquoise.

She turned on her scouter to check for the strongest inhabitants of the planet. Immediately the scouter picked up two (the other Z fighters were asleep) both of which were moving.

"Hmm two fighters, the strongest is heading towards an area close to here the second is coming directly towards me, kami they are far stronger than myself" She exclaimed.

"Well I'll just stay here no point in causing trouble." She sighed and sat down on the ground awaiting the guardians of earth.

Meanwhile Gohan was closing in on his childhood home. His thoughts consumed with the new arrival. He saw it far in the distance, the little round cottage alone at the end of a small road a small hover car sitting near the door.

Good I'm near the house, dad can transport me to the landing site, then we can sort things out. I wonder what it is this time, who can there possibly be left to battle, why can't we just be left alone.

He knew the answer to his question, as long as the Z-fighters were as strong as they are, someone would always come to challenge them. He slowed and stopped landing next to the house, as he opened the wooden door he shouted up into the previously quiet house.

"Dad, wake up something's just arrived on earth I need you to teleport us there."

The only response he gained was that of a large rumbling snore. A sweat drop formed on the back of Gohan's head.

"I might of expected as much" He mumbled to himself as he ran up the stairs to his parents bedroom. As he reached the door he imitated his mothers voice and shouted into the room,

"Goku! Breakfast is ready."

Unfortunately he wasn't prepared for his father reacting as quickly as he did, and he was propelled by the quickly opened door into the wall across the corridor.

Goku belted down the stairs faster than the eye could see towards the kitchen, only to find nothing there.

"Hey where's my breakfast," he whined, "I thought there would be something, to eat."

Distraught the saiya-jin began to search around the kitchen and dining room, opening all the cupboards and drawers desperatly looking for any signs of cooked food.

Eventually he resigned himself to the fact that there would not be any breakfast just yet, and very confused he began to head back up the stairs,when he was stopped by an irate Gohan.

"Gohan what a suprise, what are you doing here? do you know where breakfast is?"

Gohan nearly fell to the ground, but he refrained and instead started to tell his father what had happened.

"Dad, I was trying to wake you up, I guess it worked better than I thought. There's no time to talk though, someone or something has just arrived on earth and we need to go and investigate what it is."

"I understand Gohan, but there's no rush remember instant transmission." He said while tapping his forehead.

"Yeah but dad, Vegeta's almost there and I don't want him to purposefully start another war just cause he wants a fight!" Gohan exclaimed exasperated by his father's lack of enthusiasm

"Chill out Gohan, I'm sure everything will be ok..."

He was cut off by Gohan using the patented Chi-Chi stare (It's so good she put her name on it)

(A/N, sorry couldn't help myself , anyway back to the story.)

"Eh what I mean is, why don't we leave right now. Hurry up and hold on."

Gohan grabbed onto his father's shoulder and they disapperated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kure was just sitting waiting by her pod, when out of nowhere Goku and Gohan appeared next to her she jumped in fright and shouted out.

"What in Hells name do you think your doing sneaking up on me like that? don't you know that it's rude! uggh men," she shouted in disgust. Her eyes widened though as she realised that they had just appeared from nowhere and she asked the obvious question.

"Wait how did you do that?"

"Well now that you've calmed down it's called instant transmission and by the way why have you come to earth, if it's not rude?" Goku replied, missing the irony of his comment.

"Well I have come to earth t..." Vegeta landing about a foot away from where she stood cut her off.

"Prince Vegeta." she exclaimed breathlessly, falling down upon one knee .

"Stand up woman." He demanded.

"At least someone knows my authority." He commented to the other two.

While he was boasting to Goku and Gohan, Kure stood up and hit him with a heavy punch to the side of his head. This sent Vegeta flying into one of the nearby mountains, which he destroyed as he came out, fuming at the cheap shot.

"You dare to hit me bitch." Vegeta screamed at Kure

"That was for killing my father asshole." She shouted back at him.

"What? Who?" Vegeta shouted back.

"He was Nappa, you're right hand man!" she shouted back at him.

"N...NO it's not possible Nappa didn't have any children." He stammered, wide eyed with the shock.

"Ohh yeah, well I'm proof" she sneered back at him.

"When were you born then?" Vegeta questioned

"22 years ago," she replied to the confused prince.

"The date was the 15th of April was it not?

"Yes it was, how do you know?"

"I remember it well, it was the only time he'd never turned up for training, but you can't be full saiya-

jin can you? Especially not with those eyes. He stated.

"Your right I'm not full Saiya-jin I'm a halfling, I don't what know my other half is neither do I care. That's all I'll say about me and my past nor do I want any more questions about it, Vegeta." She silenced the butting Saiya-jin.

The silence hung heavy in the air as the group tried to decide what to say next

"why are you here then?" Goku asked, breaking the lull in their discussion.

Relieved to be back on track Kure began to explain the situation to the fighters.

"I'm here to find the last of the Saiya-jins, you, and to warn them about a threat more powerful than any in the history of the Universe" she spoke quietly.

"What or who is this threat?" Gohan questioned.

"She is an evil too horrible to describe, her name is Wasana. She has taken control of most of the southern galaxy and although many have tried she is still undefeated. No-one knows her true power but all fear her. Most willingly relinquish their planets to her control to avoid bloodshed."

Kure let the news sink in, Vegeta spoke first.

"We have faced many difficulties before and never lost why should this be different, we are the most powerful in the universe. I'm sure this Wasana is no match for me, I mean us," he bragged puffing out his chest.

"Hah! Believe me you are no match. Princey." Kure punctured the Saiya-jins ego.

"I've been close to her, seen her power.You won't believe it." She spat the words towards Vegeta, still angry at him.

Gohan broke the next silence.

"What are we supposed to do then, and why does it even affect us, is she close?"

"No she is still a couple of years away but I know she will stop at nothing before the universe is hers'. That is why I need your help, I have heard the stories of your victories, I believe with your help that we can save the universe. Will you help?" She pleaded to the fighters.

Goku stepped up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Of course we will, There is nothing we won't do to ensure the safety of this universe, and with two years we will be stronger than ever!"

"She's right!" Gohan exclaimed "We are the only defence there is, we must begin training immediately"

"She, has a name" Kure stated plainly.

"what is your name then?" Gohan asked her, embarresed for not having asked earlier

"My name is Kure, what are yours?" She asked the two Son's .

"I'm Gohan and this is Goku."

"Kure, can you take a reading of our powerlevels just so we know where we stand just now." Goku asked

"sure just power up to your maxes, this scouter is reinforced it is able to withstand pretty much anything." She said.

First Gohan powered up he screamed as the power flowed through his body cracking and disfiguring the ground around him.

Kure stood mouth hanging open "powerlevel 750,000,000." She muttered awe struck at the Saiya-jins' amazing power.

"My turn," goku said quickly powering up into SSJ3.

Kure read the powerlevel out disbelievingly. "Powerlevel 735,000,000."

My kami she thought they are awesomely powerful but still not powerful enough.

"Now me." Vegeta stood forward and powered up to SSJ2.

"Power level 670,000,000." Kure said, slightly confused that the prince was the least powerful of the trio.

This tipped Vegeta over the edge and he screamed in frustration.

"Why am I always behind these two, why meeeeee!"

The ground began to crumble around him as his rage, fueled his power, his hair grew and abseiled down his legs and his eyebrows vanished. He looked at himself and realized what had happened.

"Yes, yes I've done it, I am all powerful! Finally I am better than Kakarot!" He shouted

Kure read his powerlevel again "734,999,999,"

"No, not again, I am still weaker than them, DAMN IT!" Vegeta screamed and flew off back to Capsule Corp.

"What's his problem?" Asked Kure, concerned at the princes' reaction.

"Ohhh nothing he's just got a small inferiority complex," Gohan stated as if it were normal.

"WHAT! You call that a small inferiority complex!" shouted a freaked Kure

"We've seen worse," Goku said reminiscing about Freeza

Kure just stared at the two Saiya-jins, blank faced, regaining her senses she realised that she was without any place to stay overnight

"Excuse me guys do either of you have room in your houses for a homeless Saiya-jin." Kure asked timidly.

"Sure," Gohan said, "I have room."

"Thank you so much Gohan." Kure exclaimed, amazed that she had been so quickly accepted by the earths guardians.

"Well that's that sorted, we'll meet at my house for breakfast, then we can formulate a proper plan of action" Goku said just before they all left to go home.

As Gohan blasted of with Kure in tow, Goku stood still in the field contemplating the news. He was unsure as to whether they could trust Kure. He sighed and set off back towards home the evenings events concerning him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's chapter 2 hope you like it, I'm not great at ending chapters unfortunately, hopefully you can forgive me this, I hope that this is better than the previous chapter as I have spent quite a long time trying to improve it.

Hopefully the next chapter won't be long away but I do have to write it from new whereas the first and second chapters were pre written.

So please everyone read and review!


End file.
